primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Cutter
Evolutionary zoologist and team leader, Professor Nick Cutter, is a maverick. Hard-bitten and cynical he struggles with rules and authority – to the extent that he doesn’t even turn up for his own lectures. There are rumours he has a softer side but he’s keen to dispel those. He prefers fossils to live animals, the Stones to the Beatles and thinks there’s more chance of finding intelligent life elsewhere in the universe than there is in the government. His mission is to make sense of the anomalies which are allowing creatures from the past, and the future, to roam the modern world. For Cutter this is not just a professional mission, he has a personal interest. His wife, Helen Cutter, went missing and was presumed dead for eight years. He discovered that Helen was actually travelling through the anomalies. Her return has left a lot of questions unanswered. Character Nick refuses to kill the creatures from the past, as it risked changing the past. For example, he stopped Tom Ryan from killing the Pteranodon, even when it was chasing Connor (though at the time he had doubts Pteranodon was a killer, which were later proven correct). He has no problem though with killing creatures from the future, as demonstrated when he ordered Ryan and his men kill the Future Bat.(Series 1) Cutter soon discovered that Helen was alive and well. At first, he saw her silhouette in the darkness one night, and found a live ammonite left in his study. He found chased her in the Underground, and a barely lucid Stephen told him that Helen had visited him and that she was "waiting on the other side of the anomaly". Nick, though, did not risk going through. However, when Helen sent a message through the basement anomaly, Lester ordered him to go through. This led to Nick's first conversation with Helen for eight years. Helen wanted "company" and asked Nick to accompany her on a trip through the anomalies. Nick refused, and returned to the present empty-handed. But once they discovered Helen was really there, the special forces were ordered through, and arrested Helen. Once under arrest, Helen tricked the team, escaped through an anomaly, and (probably accidentally) released a killer parasite on the team. (Episode 1.1, Episode 1.2, Episode 1.3, Episode 1.4) He also had a relationship with Claudia Brown. This swerved from romance to quarrelling, as Claudia quickly became frustrated with Cutter's maverick, and often questionable, way of doing things. For example, when Claudia discovered that Cutter already knew about Helen still being alive, she was outraged, and she in turn failed to tell him about the armed forces that would follow him into the anomaly to arrest Helen. Claudia and Cutter also disagreed on the matter of the Pteranodon, and Cutter's choice to let it live. Their relationship finally blossomed when, trapped by a swarm of Anurognathus, Cutter kissed Claudia. After they escaped, they joked about this, but Claudia returned the kiss just before Nick went through the Permian anomaly, right in front of Helen. (Episode 1.3, Episode 1.5, Episode 1.6) Cutter ventured into the Permian era to find the future anomaly and return the Future Bats to their period of time. When his team was attacked Cutter was forced to abandon their mission and return to the present. When Cutter returned through the anomaly Claudia Brown had been wiped from existance due to the fact that some Future Bats had been left alive in the Permian. (Episode 1.6) Cutter now had to cope with her disappearance and continue stopping the creatures flowing through the anomalies. Cutter was, at first, extremely shocked and nearly fainted, but then got on with the job at hand, even when presented with a whole new world - the ARC, Oliver Leek and a whole new team of people working for them. Now, more than ever, he refused to do anything that might change the past, even to the point of not killing killing the Raptor. (Episode 2.1) Just as he was getting back on his feet, Cutter's world was shaken once again as he met Jenny Lewis, a woman identical to Claudia. At first, he refused to come to terms with this, but he eventually did, and found that he was extremely irritated by Jenny, who was only now introduced to the world of the anomalies. They eventually warmed to each other, though. (Episode 2.2) Cutter's world became even worse when Helen's conspiracy became apparent. He was eventually captured and held in Leek's "Anomaly Zoo" before he sabotaged the equipment, destroying Leek's control over the future bats, which killed him. Cutter best friend Stephen, had to sacrifice himself to stop the predators escaping. (Episode 2.7) .]] Cutter, Nick